


He'll Hear

by MayorOfSmutverse



Series: CakeGamePlays [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Hidden Relationships, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, No Covid, Pining, Shameless Smut, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfSmutverse/pseuds/MayorOfSmutverse
Summary: Sean and Ethan have been messing around for a while now. Doing their best to keep Mark from finding out. It's only a matter of time before the man discovers what his friends have been getting up to.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Sean McLoughlin/Ethan Nestor
Series: CakeGamePlays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694254
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Having a crush on Mark made it very hard to be around Sean. Ethan usually fought for Mark's attention in a normal situation. But, when Sean was around, there wasn't any use even fighting for it. The two of them were like glue, their inside jokes and conversations always took off without him. And if he was involved, it was usually at his expense. And getting bullied by the guy you want to make out with was never fun. Getting bullied by your crush AND your crush's crush, was ten times worse. 

Ethan ended up avoiding most situations that involved Sean. If he knew the Irishman would be there he just would make some simple excuse not to show up. But today, he seemed to be stuck putting up with the man. It was a party at Mark's house, and he was invited along with Sean and a few other people. And Ethan's excuse not to go fell through nearly immediately. 

-Hey man, you coming over tonight? Parties starting at 6- Mark sent. Ethan had picked his phone up immediately, he always picked up quickly if it was Mark. He pouted at the message, knowing Sean was visiting from England. 

-My tire is flat on my car. Can't make it, sorry :( - Ethan sent. Mark responded almost immediately, which was rare. 

-It's not like I can't pick you up- He sent.

-Nah, don't worry about it! You gotta set up for the party. I'll be fine at home, I should stream tonight anyways- Ethan replied quickly, his knee starting to bounce. He didn't want Mark thinking he was blowing him off. He should've picked a better excuse. 

-I'll send Sean to come to get you then- Mark sent and Ethan froze. No, that was not what he needed at the moment. 

-He doesn't have his car, does he?- Ethan replied, hoping Mark was just being an idiot. 

-Rental. He's on his way now- Mark replied and Ethan groaned.

He banged his head against the table with a huff. Now what? 

-He really doesn't have to! I don't want to be too much. I'd need a ride home anyways tonight- 

-You can stay here. You're coming, workaholic- Mark sent and Ethan knew he lost the battle.

Well, this wasn't good. He was still in his pajamas as well, he didn't expect to go tonight. He should've spent more time thinking of a better excuse. He gave in and just got up from his gaming desk and went to his closet to find something to wear. He could at least try and look hot, right? Make it a little easier to get Mark's attention? 

Okay, he was pulling out all the stops. His ripped pair of blue jeans that he didn't wear too often because they were too tight after working out. But, they would be perfect for tonight. Next, was the shirt. He sorted through his entire closet before moving to his laundry basket. Trying to find anything that would be perfect. He eventually found his pink, black, and white sweater and pulled it on happily. Perfect, he'd even wear his glasses so he'd look extra cute. 

By the time he slipped his shoes on, Sean was in his driveway honking his horn. Ethan grabbed his house keys and everything before he reluctantly rushed outside. He gave Sean a smile as he climbed into the car. It's not like he hated the guy, Sean was a good friend. And in the guy's defense, it's not like he KNEW the two of them were competing for Mark's attention. So, he obviously would be nice one on one, it was when the three of them were together it drove Ethan insane.

"Yo, thanks for picking me up," Ethan hummed as he grabbed his seatbelt. 

"Not a problem. We wouldn't want to party without you," Sean chuckled and pulled out of his driveway. He glanced over to Ethan and checked out his outfit but didn't say a word. Ethan got a little self-conscious and readjusted his glasses before humming in agreement. 

"I appreciate it. I didn't expect you to be here so soon," Ethan laughed, now worrying about how his hair looked. "I didn't get much time to clean up...."

"You look fine. I like the outfit, very...cute," Sean said finally with a laugh. Ethan couldn't help but feel the man was mocking him, this was going to be a long ride...

"Yeah yeah, leave me alone. It's what clean clothes I had left," He replied, acting like he didn't spend fifteen minutes on just his outfit. 

"I'm being genuine, you look cute," Sean replied, rolling his eyes but grinning a bit. "I like your hair all fluffy."

Ethan paused, unsure of what to do next. He didn't usually get compliments from Sean, or anyone he knew really. So the genuine compliment made him freeze and fumble over his next response. 

"Oh? Sorry...thought you were being sarcastic," Ethan laughed nervously, rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs. 

"When am I ever sarcastic?" Sean asked with an eye roll, fixing the tension in the car immediately. Maybe that's why Mark liked him so much. 

"Oh yeah, when does a cow moo?" Ethan retorted with a snort. 

The rest of the ride went by easily and Ethan was feeling a little better about the party. He'd just get wasted and maybe end up going home with one of the many guys that showed up. Maybe he could convince Alex into taking him home, the man usually stayed sober and Ethan was pretty sure he could seduce the guy into bed. Taking it hard would make forgetting about Mark much easier. But, the moment they got there Sean pulled him off to the side. 

"Hey, let's go upstairs for a moment," He said, grabbing the man's wrist and tugging on it. "I've got something cool to show you."

"Oh, okay. Shouldn't we say hi to Mark?" Ethan asked but was practically dragged up the stairs. 

"Nah, it'll only take a moment," Sean hummed and led him into Mark's guest room. Sean's bags were on the bed and Ethan soured at the fact that Sean was staying at Mark's. 

Ethan walked into the room, looking around for whatever Sean wanted to show him. When he didn't see anything too interesting he tensed up and looked back at Sean. The man shut the door behind them, a funny look on his face. Ethan began chewing on the inside of his lip nervously. Did Sean catch onto him? And they were about to fight for Mark's love? 

"So, I just want to talk at first," Sean said and Ethan swallowed thickly. 

"About...what?" He asked nervously. His palms were getting so sweaty, why the fuck did Mark keep his house so hot?

"Listen, I know you like Mark," Sean said flat out and Ethan quickly looked over at the window. He wondered if he'd break his legs if he jumped out of it...

"Wh-What? I...where did you get that idea?" Ethan responded quickly. Jumping out the window was too insane, he'd just have to hope he could talk his way out of this. But, Sean moved closer and the window seemed more welcoming with each passing second. 

"You're constantly trying to get his attention, don't think I haven't noticed," Sean stated. "And, I've never seen a man look more lovesick in his life." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ethan declared quickly, chewing on the insides of his cheeks as they turned red. 

"I know you do because I do too. Takes one to know one," Sean explained with a sigh, stopping a foot away from Ethan. The brunette felt like he should move away, run away more like it. But his feet were currently cemented to the ground. 

"And, I know you know that neither of us has had the greatest of luck getting anywhere with our feelings," Sean continued on when Ethan didn't say anything. 

"What? You two are like glue," Ethan finally spoke up and Sean grinned. 

"So you are jealous," He chuckled and Ethan's ears went red now. 

"I'm not... I just don't get this conversation. If you need a wingman-" 

"By the end of this conversation I'm hoping either you're blowing me or I'm blowing you, Ethan," Sean said straight out. Ethan's jaw fell open, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. 

"Y-You...me?! Why me? Why...th-that?" Ethan squeaked out, hands immediately covering his cheeks. 

"Because this party is about to be one of the most sexually frustrating things. Mark is currently downstairs in a button-up that's definitely too small for him with the top three buttons undone," Sean breathed out. 

"I know which one you're talking about," Ethan sighed heavily before shaking his head. "But, why me?"

"I figured there's no use in either of us suffering. I didn't really plan on choosing you either. But, I meant what I said in the car. You look cute, and I could use a cute fuck buddy right now," Sean explained before crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what do you say? I'll even do the blowing, I'm pretty good at it."

Ethan squeaked and rubbed at his face, pacing around in a circle just because he had to move. He finally came to a stop, mumbling under his breath about how ridiculous this all was. But, it's not like he was going to turn down a blowjob... It would make the party much easier. And, if he got blown by Sean maybe it would make it easier to talk to him? At least he'd have that up his sleeve.

"This is crazy..." Ethan breathed out before nodding his head. "Fine...I...sure! Why not? Where are we doing this? We can...I can say I forgot something at my house."

"No, that's too suspicious. Just sit on the bed, this is my room for the week anyway," Sean said before eagerly pushing Ethan towards the bed. 

Ethan stumbled back before the back of his legs hit the bed, his face reddened and he quickly put his hands on Sean's chest. Clinging to the black jacket so he wouldn't fall just yet.

"Pants off, big boy. We don't get a lot of time. And don't be a squirmy mess the whole time," Sean ordered and Ethan just gripped his jacket tighter. He pouted before grabbing his belt and undoing it. His hands shaking as he did his best to unzip his pants. Sean apparently got impatient and took over, pushing Ethan down onto the bed. 

"Hey! Give me a second," Ethan whined but shut up when Sean dropped to his knees in front of him. 

"You'll be fine, keep it down," He reminded as he slipped his fingers under the waistband. 

Ethan quickly looked away, swallowing thickly as Sean's hand dipped into his boxers and pulled his cock out. He went a dark red as Sean examined his already half-hard dick. He wasn't anything special, a nice six inches with a good thickness to him. 

"Ready?" Sean breathed out. If Ethan was gripping the sheets any harder they would rip, but he still quickly nodded and tried to still his rapidly beating heart. 

Sean didn't wait to pull Ethan into his mouth, moving closer in between his legs. The brunette bit his bottom lip as warmth engulfed his cock. A sweet little whimper spills out from him as a tongue swirled around his tip. This wasn't good...he felt too nervous. His entire body was a ball of nerves and every time Sean moved his whole body would twitch.

The man picked up on this and run his hands up and down the outsides of Ethan's thighs reassuringly. Sean nudged his legs up so that his thighs were resting on the man's shoulders and Ethan was forced to lay down.

"Just relax, pretend I'm Mark if you have to," Sean said softly. He ran his hands up Ethan's stomach reassuringly, pushing up his shirt as he went. He held onto his waist, rubbing circles into his skin. 

Ethan blushed like mad at that, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself down. Sean went back to work, pulling all of him into his mouth and sucking again. He bobbed his head and worked more and more of Ethan into his mouth, getting about half of him down with one go. Ethan shivered and grabbed the man's wrists. Sean didn't say anything about that and just kept bobbing his head. 

Ethan bit down on his bottom lip to keep most of the noises in. But as Sean worked more, sucking and licking at his cock like it was the most delicious popsicle, it became harder. Especially since he was doing the best to imagine Mark sitting in between his legs. The thought of that made him twitch and leak pre-cum. Which Sean quickly licked up, his tongue flicking over Ethan's slit and making the man jerk. 

"Ah, Sea-Sean," Ethan gasped out and one hand flew to grip Sean's hair. The Irishman moaned around his cock at that, pulling off and pressing a tip to his tip.

"You can call me Mark, Ethan," Sean hummed. "Feel free to pull my hair too..." 

Ethan moaned softly and nodded, really starting to get into it. His cock missing the warmth of Sean's mouth already. He didn't have to wait too long before Sean went back at it. This time he took as much as he could in. And Ethan felt the tip of his cock hit the back of his mouth and prod at his throat. A shiver went through his body as he gripped onto the man's hair for dear life. 

"Ma-Mark..." He tried out. His whole body going hot at moaning Mark's name. He bit his bottom lip shyly and did his best not to roll his lips into Sean's mouth. 

The Irishman pulled back and swirled his tongue around Ethan's tip. Lewd slurping noises coming from him as he sucked him back into his mouth. Ethan's eyelids fluttered as Sean's tongue trailed up one of his veins. The soft appendage licked under his tip now, prodding at his slit every so often. Sean was definitely experienced, why didn't they do this sooner? 

Sean apparently wasn't done impressing Ethan, as he went back down and attempted to deepthroat him. The first time he had to pull up mainly because of how tight the brunette's grip got on his hair. But the second time he managed to get Ethan's whole length in, his nose nuzzling the man's shaved abdomen. 

Ethan had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming. The feeling of his cock in Sean's tight and wet throat was enough to drive him crazy. He panted out moans as he tried to keep quiet. He didn't feel like getting caught. He wasn't positive Mark would like the fact that he was getting his soul sucked out through his cock, right on his guest bed. But, all that just made Ethan more sensitive, his body twitching as Sean moaned around his cock. 

"Mark~ Shi-Shit...too much... Feel tingly~" Ethan whined as he squirmed. Sean quickly held his hips in place and sucked the best he could, not letting Ethan get away that easily. 

The brunette's mouth fell open and his back arched as Sean began bobbing his head a bit. His toes curled in his shoes and he was in too much pleasure to remember that his legs were over Sean's shoulders. And that his shoes were probably getting his jacket all dirty. But, he couldn't think of any of that. All that was on his mind was the fact that his cock was currently down Sean's-no Mark's throat. He shivered and felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. 

Sean moaned around his cock and Ethan's eyelids fluttered as he let out short pants. Trying to fight off his impending orgasm the best he could, not wanting to blow his load too early. This was mind-blowing how amazing it felt. Sean really knew what he was doing. The thought of the Irishman being an absolute cockslut did nothing to help him and he clenched his jaw. 

"Cu-Cumming..." He warned. "Sea-Sean I'm gonna cum." 

The man looked up at him and didn't pull off, sucking him in to the hilt. Pressing his tongue flat against the bottom of his cock as he moaned around him again. Ethan covered his mouth again as his orgasm hit. Little moans and gasps leaving him as his vision went white. Shocks of pleasure running through him as Sean milked him through orgasm. Swallowing every last bit of cum Ethan had to give.

Finally, Sean pulled off and Ethan collapsed into the bed, eyelids half-closed and his entire body a boneless mess. Sean laughed softly at this and kissed his thigh before standing up, pulling the brunette's pants back up. Ethan twitched at the feeling of fabric against his over-sensitive member, a whimper leaving him as he sat up a bit and gave Sean a pout. 

"You can't stay half naked forever. We don't want Mark getting too suspicious, right?" Sean asked, his voice was a little hoarse sounding.

"We've only been up here five minutes," Ethan reassured as Sean went off to the guest bathroom. 

"Fifteen minutes," Sean corrected from the bathroom. The light turned on and Ethan heard the sink running. He fixed his hair quickly in the reflection of the tv before he got up. Feeling like Bambi his legs were so shaky. 

He wobbled over to the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe, watching as Sean brushed his teeth. He flushed darkly as he quickly turned his attention away and checked his face in the mirror. He looked a little dazed and out of it, his hair still fluffy and messed up despite his best efforts. Sean spat out his toothpaste and grinned at Ethan, looking him over with a cocky smile. 

"Ready?" He asked casually like they didn't just spend the last fifteen minutes panting and sweaty. 

"Ready," Ethan laughed softly and the two headed downstairs. 

A few other people had arrived and the living room was filled by the time they made it. Ethan's legs still a little wobbly but nothing too noticeable, thank the lord. Mark was sitting on the couch next to Tyler, talking to him about something. Too distracted to notice the two coming down the stairs. Ethan was happy about that and ducked into the kitchen for a drink. 

The party went on without a hitch, Ethan didn't get a chance to really say hi to Mark. Sean didn't seem to have a problem immediately going to Mark's side and blending in with the crowd. Ethan however, couldn't help but flush every time Sean met eyes with him. The man's throat sore still and he constantly had to clear his throat before he could talk again. The drunker Ethan got the easier it was to ignore. 

Mark slid up beside Ethan towards the end of the party, the brunette had a few beers in him and had been playing Mario Kart with Tyler most of the night. Either that or talking with Alex about the newest workout and diets that he had been trying. 

"Hey, man. What's up?" Mark asked and Ethan jumped. He tightened his grip on the drink he just made before looking up at Mark with the warmest smile he could manage. 

"Oh, hey! I'm just making some drinks," He answered, slurring his words a little bit. At least he could blame his reddened cheeks on the fact he was hammered. 

"Mh," Mark hummed, leaning against the counter next to him. Ethan's eyes trailed down to Mark's partially exposed chest before he quickly looked away and downed some of his drink. 

"How about you?" Ethan asked after he cleared his throat. Mark looked over at him, arching an eyebrow as he examined his face for a moment.

"Wondering why you've been hiding from me all night," He replied and Ethan tensed up. 

"Huh? I haven't been... You've just been the center of the party. Haven't gotten the chance-" Ethan started rambling out his explanation. 

"No, that's not it. What did you do? You always avoid me when you did something wrong," Mark said, eyes narrowing. Ethan broke out into a cold sweat and tried to get his mouth to form words. 

"Lemme guess... You didn't finish editing your half of the Unus Annus videos?" Mark asked and Ethan paused before shaking his head. 

"No, it's not that. Mark, seriously. I'm not avoiding you," Ethan reassured and the man hummed. 

"You... didn't order the props we needed for our next video?" Mark guessed and Ethan deadpanned. 

"Mark, no-"

"Okay okay, you uh... scratched my tesla? Broke something in my house? Slept with my mother?" Mark listed off and Ethan realized he was messing with him. 

"All three," He replied with an eye roll and sipped his drink easier now. Mark snorted and shoved him playfully. 

"Fucking knew it," He replied with a laugh. "Seriously man, don't be a stranger. You've been working yourself to the bone. We're still friends too, we can hang out without working." 

"I know," Ethan sighed before smiling at him. Flushing a little under the warm look Mark was giving him. "Wanna play Mario Kart?"

"Fuck yeah," Mark replied and smacked his back before rushing off to the tv. Ethan laughed and set his drink down before following him, feeling relieved that the night would continue with some normalcy. 


	2. Chapter 2

"They just don't make Takkis like they usually do," Mark huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're cheap on the coating man." 

"Maybe because they don't expect people to just suck the flavoring off," Ethan replied with a snort. It was after filming and Mark had gone off on some tangent instead of packing up everything like he was supposed to be. But, Ethan was happy as ever to sit and spend more time with the man despite the fact that the entire day the two were all over each other. They filmed a pregnancy simulator where Mark was in almost nothing but a hospital gown. And Ethan had even put his legs over the man's shoulders. I mean come on! What was Ethan supposed to do? 

"No, this is a direct attack, man. They KNOW I do that. That's why they removed it," Mark stated and Ethan giggled. 

"You're an idiot," He stated and Mark smirked. 

"Your brain is just too smooth to understand," He replied. Ethan rolled his eyes partially to show his disdain and also so he didn't have to look directly at the sexy smirk Mark gave him. 

"I swear-" Ethan started but was cut off by an alarm going off on Mark's phone. 

The older man grabbed it and unlocked his phone before gasping, smacking his hand to his forehead. He cursed under his breath and jumped off, starting to get all the trash off the table from their lunch. They had taco bell as a reward for knocking out so many videos in one day. 

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked, watching Mark shove bags into the trash. 

"I have to pick up Sean from the airport! I completely forgot he was coming," Mark stated and snatched his water bottle off the table before rushing into the kitchen. Ethan paused and felt every muscle in his body tighten up. 

Sean was supposed to be visiting this week? Since when? He thought the man was busy until next month! Jesus Christ, why didn't he get a warning about this? He hadn't talked to him much since he left the last time. And the two had continued to mess around every day he was here until he left. Only talking to each other afterward to sext a few nights. But, as Ethan got busy with Mark they stopped talking as much again. 

Ethan pushed himself out of the chair and grabbed his trash quickly, shoving it in the trash before he went into the kitchen to find Mark. The man was rinsing out his bottle and tidying up more things before he went to the fridge and grabbed the Brita from inside.

"You don't look too happy about it," Mark noted when Ethan stared for a moment too long.

"Hm? What, oh no I'm..." Ethan scrambled, schooling his expression. Mark set the filter on the counter before giving Ethan a look.

"Mark, I'm really not...uh...I'm...what's the word?" Ethan babbled as walked over to the counter. "In...indisputable? It's like not caring. Damn...what's the word for it? Like not caring in a good way. Like I don't mind."

"Indifferent?" Mark questioned as he opened the freezer and grabbed out ice cubes.

"Yeah! Indifferent," Ethan stated with a nod. He didn't want Mark to think there were any thoughts of Sean in his head. Which might be more suspicious than if there were.

"Yeah...I don't believe that. You always act so weirdly when Sean comes around. And at my party last time he was here you two disappeared for a little bit," Mark hummed, seemingly talking to himself more than he was Ethan. The brunette went pale and cleared his throat.

"Disappeared? When? I don't remember disappearing."

"Immediately when you arrived, dude. I saw the two of you go upstairs. Did you two...fight?" Mark asked and Ethan nearly passed out. He stared at Mark as he processed that the older man wasn't onto them. Not yet.

"Fight? What? Psh...no. We're good buds," Ethan promised quickly, waving Mark off. The older man gave him a weird look as he grabbed the ice from the freezer and shut it.

"Did he say something to you?" Mark asked softly, setting the ice on the counter as well before he gave him a serious look.

"No, Mark. What are you talking about?" Ethan replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you so stuck on this?"

"Cause you avoid hanging out with me whenever Sean is around," Mark stated. "And I just want to make sure my friends aren't stepping out of line. Sean's not necessarily the mean type. But, he can tease a lot. I don't want him getting to you."

"He's n-not...he's not getting to me," Ethan declared, cheeks going a little rosy at the lie. He didn't know that Mark had picked up on how them picking on him bothered him.

"I could talk to him," Mark offered and Ethan rubbed his face.

"Mark, seriously. That's not needed-" Ethan was cut off by Mark grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it, looking him dead in the eyes. The brunette's brain malfunctioned at the soft look in Mark's dark brown eyes. He looked so sincerely concerned and it made Ethan's heart flutter out of his chest.

"Eth, I want to. If anyone is bugging you...I care about your feelings and..." Mark hesitated, trying to find words. "I want you to be happy. And if anyone is causing you unhappiness...I want to handle it." Ethan just stared at him, the soft tone in Mark's voice combined with his nickname made him go so soft. His mind reeling with how madly in love he was with the man. All he could think about was Mark's strong hand on his shoulder and the gentle look on his face. His hair was getting longer now, framing his face nicely. The slight stubble on his handsome jawline was getting longer as well.

"Are you listening to me you ADHD bastard?" Mark asked with a chuckle and Ethan nearly melted into the floor.

"Uh...yeah!" He said quickly as he snapped himself out of it. "Yeah...yeah, I'm listening Mark. Really I'm okay, I don't need you to talk to anyone." Mark hesitated for a moment before he nodded and let go of his shoulder, going back to filling up his water bottle.

"Let me know if that changes. I got your back." Ethan snickered and rolled his eyes at the last statement. If only the man knew how badly Ethan genuinely wanted him to have his back...literally.

"Thanks," Ethan hummed, watching Mark screw the lid on before he turned to him with a grin. 

"Want to come with me? We can all three go out or something," Mark offered and Ethan chewed on his bottom lip. 

"I'm okay. But thanks...really. I'm just uh...tired," Ethan explained and Mark arched an eyebrow but didn't push any further and headed to the front door to pull his shoes on. Ethan followed after him, grabbing his sneakers as well. 

"Why is he coming anyways? I didn't know he was visiting," Ethan asked. 

"He's going to shoot some Unus Annus videos with us," Mark answered. "It's in the docs of ideas you cleared." 

Ethan mentally cursed himself out for just telling Mark he read it over and was fine with the ideas the man had come up with for the next two weeks. Hadn't Sean already starred in enough videos? The man covered him in hot wax for god's sake. But, he couldn't show his discomfort for any of it or Mark would really think him and Sean got into a fight. 

"Right...well I'll see you tomorrow?" Ethan asked as he slid out the door. Mark laughed and nodded, following after him and shutting the door behind him. 

"Yup, we have the obstacle course with James," Mark replied and Ethan nodded. 

"I remember," He replied and quickly rushed to his car. 

Ethan was at home relaxing in his room with nothing but his boxers on. He was so close to falling asleep when he heard Katherine downstairs talking to someone. Someone with a very thick Irish accent. Ethan tried to register what that meant in his sleep-deprived brain before it suddenly occurred to him. He shot up and cursed as he pulled a shirt on along with a pair of comfy shorts. 

"Ethan!" Katherine called and Ethan let out a string of curses as he pulled on a pair of socks. Spencer watching him from the foot of the bed like he had gone crazy. 

"Coming!" Ethan called as he quickly grabbed his glasses off from the dresser. Spencer followed him down the stairs curiously as he rushed down the steps like a mad man. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when his suspicions were confirmed. Sean was standing in the living room, talking to Katherine and catching up with her. That was until he saw Ethan, their eyes met and he gave him a friendly smile and waved at him. 

"Hey, you look happy to see me," Sean chirped, looking cocky about the fact Ethan ran down the stairs. The brunette hummed and ran his hand through his hair nervously. 

"You uh...surprised me," Ethan stated. 

"Yeah, sorry. I need to ask you a favor for some of the uh...upcoming Unus Annus videos," Sean replied easily. Ethan cursed the man's ability to lie so easily. He knew what he really meant. Sean had probably just gotten back from a long day of muscle city with Mark. And wanted to work off some of the...stress. 

"Oh, yeah. Let's go upstairs. I'm tired," Ethan added the last bit when Katherine looked up at him. She arched an eyebrow at them and Ethan did his best not to look guilty. 

"Great, thanks," Sean hummed and nodded to Katherine before following Ethan up the stairs. 

"You can't just show up at my house," Ethan whispered as they reached his room. 

"I'm sorry. I did text you," Sean replied, his hands on Ethan's hips already. 

"What if Katherine says something to Mark about you being here?" Ethan huffed as he ducked inside his room and shut the door behind them. Sean mumbled an apology into his skin as he kissed Ethan's neck. 

"Sorry...I heard what video you guys filmed today. Figured you'd want some relief," Sean replied. 

"What did you two even do today?" Ethan asked and the Irishman groaned. 

"Asshole took me on a walk through the park with Chica. He wore his stupid tight black long sleeve shirt," He huffed, pushing Ethan towards the bed.

"Wi-With the gray joggers?" Ethan asked, knowing EXACTLY what outfit Sean was talking about. Mark had worn it during their waxing video and it was incredibly difficult to stay calm while he pulled down his shorts enough to let Mark wax his pubes off. And even more difficult to watch Mark edge the joggers down so Ethan could do the same...

"Yes," Sean said immediately as he tugged Ethan's shirt off. 

"He's doing it on purpose now," The brunette huffed as Sean kissed at his chest before flicking a finger over his nipple. Ethan winced and tried to hold in a whimper at the feeling. He had been too busy to even jerk off recently. Which played into him not being able to send Sean home. Even though he told himself a dozen times he wouldn't do this again. 

He had just gotten so busy with Unus Annus and everything. Mark was constantly texting him or face timing him asking how editing was going. And by the time the night was over his body was too tired to even move let alone jerk off. He was extra sensitive to everywhere Sean touched him. And the Irishman didn't seem to care. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the way Ethan squirmed under his touch as he moved down his abdomen and to where his erection was starting to form. 

"Gr-Grab lube. We can jerk each other off?" Ethan suggested and Sean looked up at him. 

"You don't want a blowjob?" He asked and the brunette shivered. 

"I'm afraid if I cum I'll pass out immediately and won't be able to blow you," He admitted with a soft laugh. "I wanna get off at the same time."

Sean seemed to like the sound of that and got off the bed quickly, unbuttoning his own pants and throwing them to the side before going to the dresser. Ethan tried not to think about how Sean knew where he kept his lube now. The thought way too embarrassing to pay any mind to. He pushed his own shorts and boxers off, giving his aching erection a few half-hearted strokes. 

"Got some new toys while I was gone?" Sean asked and Ethan looked over to see the vibrator he had gotten last month. 

The brunette went a dark red and shot up, scrambling to find any explanation that wasn't as embarrassing as the real one. He had been too tired to get himself off...so he got a hands-free solution. Which just so happened to be an eight-inch dildo that vibrated and had a spinning head that pushed so deliciously against his prostate. He completely forgot he kept it next to his lube. 

"I-I...it's..." Ethan babbled as Sean snickered and grabbed the lube and brought both items over. 

"It's cute," Sean hummed as he climbed onto the bed. He was only in his boxers at this point, and Ethan could see his erection straining against the fabric. Mark must have really worked him up today... Not that he was in any better of a situation himself. 

"It's just...an experiment," Ethan explained, gasping as Sean wrapped his hand around the man's erection and gave it a few gentle strokes. 

"Did you like it?" Sean asked and the brunette went a dark red. 

"Ye-Yeah...it feels nice. It's not like I haven't slept with a guy before," Ethan stated. Biting his bottom lip as Sean squirted some lube onto his hand and pulled out his own erection. The man was long, a good seven inches but on the skinnier side. Not that Ethan complained too much, he was able to imagine it was Mark's cock getting shoved down his throat fine enough with it. 

"Didn't know you were a bottom," Sean hummed and Ethan snorted. 

"I forget you'd want to fuck Mark and not have Mark fuck you. It's hard to imagine," Ethan replied, holding onto Sean's shoulder as the man began palming him again. Spreading lube over his head and slicking up his entire cock. 

"Not for me," Sean chuckled. He positioned himself so he could grind their hips together, their cock sliding against each other and making Ethan tingle happily. 

Sean closed his hand around both of them and began jerking both of them off at the same time. Ethan blushed darkly as he watched and felt Sean's cock throb against him. The sight was more erotic than it needed to be. And gave Ethan plenty of fuel to fantasize about doing the same thing but with Mark positioned over him. Teasing him about how much he squirmed while he ran his calloused thumb over his slit. Only making Ethan squirm even more. 

"He-Hey...how far are you willing to go?" Sean asked and Ethan looked up at him. He panted and swallowed thickly, knitting his eyebrows together. 

"How fa-far?" Ethan breathed out. 

"I can...we can make each other feel really good. If you're okay with it... I'll be gentle," Sean explained and it finally clicked. 

Sean wanted to...go all the way? Ethan's head spun for a moment as he tried to have a sober thought. But all he could think about was fulfilling the fantasy of having Mark's cock deep inside of him. And that would be much easier with something ALOT more realistic than a dildo. The brunette bit his bottom lip and nodded, spreading his legs a little more for Sean. 

"O-Okay," He stated and Sean seemed to hesitate. Looking surprised Ethan agreed so easily. 

He didn't waste too much time, quickly readjusting so he could press a lubed-up finger at Ethan's entrance. As the brunette mentioned before, he had been with plenty of guys before. So the first finger didn't have too much resistance while going in. Ethan let out a little sigh at the feeling of Sean pushing his finger in until the knuckle. Adding a second one soon after, slowing down when the resistance came into play. 

Ethan thought he was going to explode. He hadn't gotten any action this way for at least five months now. Maybe even more than that. As he said, he was busy with Unus Annus. Every time Sean curled his fingers it sent wonderful shivers of pleasure up his spine. And the man seemed determined to find his prostate. And when he did, he pinned Ethan's hips in place and massaged it relentlessly. 

"Se-Sean...god...fucking..." Ethan whimpered, grabbing the man's wrists and squirming away. 

"What? You sensitive, baby boy?" He asked and Ethan flushed at the name. His mind going a little hazy at the feeling of the strong grip on his hips and the pressure on his most pleasurable spots. 

"Ple-Please...more," Ethan begged, letting his head fall back. 

"You ready for that?" Sean asked but moved between his legs before Ethan could answer. 

"I-I'll be good," He promised. Almost accidentally adding a "for you" on the end. But he kept his subspace in check and just spread his legs wider. 

"Promise?" Sean asked and Ethan nodded quickly. Whimpering at the feeling of the head of Sean's cock pressing against his hole. 

"Yes, yes, yes. I'll be really good," Ethan babbled. 

The brunette gasped at the feeling of Sean's tip popping past his tight ring of muscles. He hissed at the slight sting, only to grit his teeth when Sean slid deeper. He couldn't grip the sheets tight enough, Sean was clearly a little inexperienced and hadn't stretched him enough. But, in his defense, Ethan had asked for more... So, he didn't whine and just waited for the pain to pass. Sighing in relief when Sean stopped for a moment, apparently all the way in. 

"Ho-Hold on. Give me a second...this feels a little too good," Sean panted and Ethan hummed. His head was starting to feel a little fuzzier, he was slipping deeper and deeper. 

"Mkay~" He cooed and just worked on relaxing.

After a moment he felt Sean start to slide more in and he gasped softly. Stiffening up when he felt him press deeper and deeper. Ethan squirmed and whined, burying his face into the pillow, trying to remind himself that Katherine was downstairs. But as Sean bottomed out Ethan swore he could feel the man in his stomach and it was impossible to keep his hips from shaking. He didn't think anything of Sean's dick despite the fact he's never taken anything quite so long. 

"You doing okay, baby?" Sean asked softly. Ethan whimpered at the pet name and squirmed a bit, nodding his head. 

"Ye-Yeah...you're just bigger than I expected," He gasped out. All he got was a chuckle back as the Irishman began rolling his hips. Letting out his own moans as the brunette squeezed around him. 

Ethan's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of slow friction. Little sparks of pleasure rolled through his body and up to his spine pleasantly. He really wished he had suggested this earlier. This was so so much better than that stupid dildo. He got comfortable and let himself slip into a sweet little fantasy as he felt Sean grip his hips tighter and start thrusting properly. 

In Ethan's mind, it was Mark behind him. Panting heavily as he bent Ethan over the counter in his kitchen. Forcing him to stay still as he took what he wanted and thrust his hips steadily in. Ethan moaned softly as he rolled his hips back into Sean's thrust, trying to urge him to go harder. Mark wouldn't be so skittish in the way Sean was. He'd properly stretch him and then fuck him hard, knowing how much he'd be able to take. And would give it to him confidently. 

"F-Faster...harder..." Ethan ordered softly. Trying to keep his voice down. 

Sean nodded, biting back his own moans as his hips stuttered into Ethans. He hesitated for a moment before he got a pace going, readjusting so he could hit even deeper. Ethan whined softly and buried his face into the pillow to soften any moans. Begging for the older man to aim down just a bit and hit his prostate. He tried to reposition himself and twitched when Sean glided past it, a low moan spilling from his lips. 

"There? Is...that your uh...g-spot?" Sean asked. Ethan let out a breathless laugh at the unsureness in his voice. He nodded and pushed back, reminding the Irishman what they were in the middle of. 

"Come on...ke-keep going. You can call me Mark...if that helps you get in the mood of it," Ethan reassured.

Sean gave a soft hum before he aimed downwards, gripping Ethan's hips as he quickened his pace. The brunette moaned and had to bite down on the pillow to muffle the noise. But Sean was hitting it head-on at this point, and the pace was getting more and more up to speed. The younger man slipped away into his fantasies again. Moaning into the pillow as he imagined Mark pinning him down and railing him. 

Tingles of pleasure went through him with each thrust and Ethan was floating nicely towards his climax. He felt a hand snake around his waist and grab ahold of his lubed-up cock. He nearly yelped at the sudden burst of sensitivity, his eyes going wide as his back arched. Sean took that as a good sign and quickened his pace, jerking Ethan off quickly. 

The brunette whimpered at the sensitivity from having both ends stimulated. 

"Such a good boy. So tight for me...that's it, Eth," Sean mumbled as he ran his thumb over his tip. Ethan felt his brain go fuzzy at the praise and he melted into the sheets. Letting Sean stroke and thrust into him instead of objecting like he originally wanted to.

"So close, baby. I'm so close..." Sean stated and Ethan let out a high-pitched breathy moan. His subspaced mind completely forgetting that Katherine was in the same house. And most definitely could hear all the moans he was letting out. He couldn't help it, his body was going white with pleasure. His prostate being ruthlessly thrust into while his cock was stroked. 

"G-Gon...cum..." Ethan moaned out. 

"Good boy. God damn...you're amazing Ethan. So cute," Sean praised and that's all it took. Ethan cried out as his orgasm hit him, shaking him to the core as he came all over the sheets. 

Sean kept stroking him through it, milking every last drop out of him. And when Ethan collapsed into the bed, he pulled his hand away and kept thrusting into him. The brunette let out a sob as his oversensitive prostate was abused. But, it didn't last for more than a minute before Sean pulled out and came across his back. 

Ethan was a dazed and boneless mess, barely noticing that Sean had gone to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth until the man started wiping the cum off his back. The brunette hummed happily as Mark...No, not Mark...SEAN cleaned him up and rubbed circles into his thighs. He felt his stomach dip as he realized Mark wouldn't be the one taking care of him. He felt sadness bubble inside of him and he quickly sat up. 

"You okay, Eth?" Sean asked. Ethan paused and glanced over at him, his brain working a little slowly. 

"Why...did you call my name? During sex...you always call my name and not Mark's," He asked and Sean paused. 

"Huh? Uh, I just feel a little...weird calling you Mark," He replied and quickly stood up. Ethan watched as the Irishman tossed the washcloth into the laundry basket before grabbing his pants. 

"You're leaving?" 

"Yeah...it's a little late. Don't want to make Mark suspicious. I am still staying at his house," He chuckled and Ethan couldn't help but feel upset that Sean got to go back and see Mark but he didn't. 

"Oh, yeah. Shit..." Ethan cursed as he remembered that he had the military-run tomorrow. His hips were already feeling sore...tomorrow would be absolute hell. 

"Alrighty, thanks for the ass. Bye," Sean said quickly after he pulled the rest of his clothes on. Waving to Ethan before rushing out of the room. 

The brunette watched him for a moment before he shook the confusion from his brain. He didn't have time to think about everything he wanted to right now. He needed to wash his sheets so he could at least get an hour of sleep before tomorrow. Jesus...he really needed to get a better schedule going. Or maybe not accept booty calls...he was too thoroughly fucked to think too hard about that though. 

Ethan gathered up his sheets after tugging some sweatpants on. He snuck downstairs to the laundry room and tossed a load in, shutting the lid just as Katherine peeked her head into the room. She looked over him before frowning and crossing her arms over her chest, coming into the room now. Ethan glanced over at her, arching an eyebrow before realizing how loud he had gotten. 

"OH! Hey Katherine...you're awake," He greeted nervously as he started the load. 

"How could I have slept?" She asked and Ethan went a dark red. 

"I uh...you see...we were watching a weird video-" He started only to be stopped by Katherine's hand. 

"Shh, shh, please I don't need to know even the lie," She stated before pouting at him. 

"I'm sorry, Kat..." Ethan whispered and she pinched his cheeks. 

"You're gross! So so gross for making me listen to that! Get your butt worked on elsewhere!" She demanded and Ethan went a dark red. Grabbing her wrists as he groaned. 

"Katherine! PLEASE, never say it like that again," He whined and the woman sighed and released his cheeks. 

"Don't do it while I'm home!" She huffed. 

"Fine fine, deal!" Ethan promised quickly. Relieved to hear Katherine giggle before she schooled her expression again and gave him a serious look. 

"But really? Sean? What about Mark?" She asked. The brunette paused before he quickly busied himself with folding laundry that he had lazily shoved into a basket earlier. 

"What does it have to do with Mark?" He retorted. 

"So he knows and is okay with it?" She asked, moving to where she could see Ethan's face. The brunette looked up at her and gave her a pout before he tossed his clothes back into the hamper. 

"Why wouldn't he be?" 

"Okay okay... the better question is why are YOU with Sean? I thought you were trying to get hot bachelor Mark off the market finally," She stated and Ethan flushed. Why did he have to live with his best friend? 

"It's too late for this conversation, Katherine," Ethan whined, rubbing at his face. 

"You've got to stay awake until those sheets are out of the washer," She pointed out and the brunette gave her a look. 

"Fine, Sean and I have an arrangement. We aren't...together. Just..." Ethan blushed as he tried to find the right words. 

"Oh, do not tell me Sean is so you can get over Mark," Katherine sighed. "Rebounds don't work like that Eth." 

"He's not a rebound! I-I...you...it's not to get over Mark. Jus-Just make the uh... _horniness easier to deal with_ ," He mumbled the last part and the two went a dark red. 

"Ah! I'm sorry I asked!" Katherine squeaked out and covered her ears. "That is...that's not right on so many levels." 

"Listen, I know. Shush..." Ethan squeaked as well, grabbing her wrists. "You can't speak a word of this to anyone else." 

"I don't condone this at all. It's wrong," Katherine huffed. 

"I know...I know. Please, Katherine. I'm not ever going to let it hurt Mark," Ethan promised. 

Kat huffed before waving him away and nodding, rubbing her face. She held her head in her hands for a moment before groaning and giving him a look. 

"Then you better stop this soon. Either Mark likes you and he'll be hurt you slept with his best friend. OR he isn't into guys and won't like you...y'know...thinking of him during sex. WHILE sleeping with his best friend," She said and Ethan sighed. 

"Yeah...I know...I'm too tired for a big revelation about life choices right now. I have to be up at seven today," Ethan explained. The woman seemed to take pity on him and sighed heavily. 

"Take the spare sheets. I'll switch the laundry. I have work left to do anyway," She said. 

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked and she nodded. He let out a sigh of relief before hugging her tightly. 

"Get out of here before i change my mind! You're all sweaty and I'm going to barf imagining from what," She huffed, waving him away. Ethan went a dark red and patted her shoulder before rushing away. 

"Thank you again, Kat. You're the best," He whispered, dodging a sock that was thrown at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan woke up with an aching back and hips, his head pounding from his inability to fall asleep. Katherine's words had sunk into him and eaten away at him all night. He was hurting Mark by doing this, right? He always hated it when fans sexualized him and now here Ethan was. He had been doing it since he was 16. Albeit, it has definitely gotten worse since he actually got to know Mark. There was just so much more to fall in love with. And Mark was somehow hotter in person. 

Speaking of which...Ethan was not prepared to see Mark run around today. That yellow shirt wasn't even flattering and Ethan still couldn't stop admiring his muscles. And he even had more competition, James and him both obviously wanting Mark's attention. And the youngest was currently winning. Mark was coddling him throughout the entire course. And once again, he was getting shit on as punishment for losing the battle for attention. 

"You're kidding, Ethan's done already!" James cried out. Ethan balanced himself at the end, trying to ignore the ache in his thighs. If he didn't rush through he'd cramp and end up stuck somewhere despite all the stretches he did. He felt like a failed gymnast, and Mark's comments weren't helping his mood.

"I told you, that egotistical prick!" Mark called and Ethan soured. 

Mark not even giving him a high-five when they met up made him even worse off. He dropped his arm and decided the best thing to do would just stay quiet and get through the day. It was just a bit...one of Mark's asshole bits that came to the expense of him. The no touching bit constantly coming up whenever Mark felt like it. He seemed to have no problem touching James though. 

He went slow for him, not even trying the first time over the wall! Ethan was left on the other side to listen to their stupid comments about how he shouldn't have been invited. He also had to listen to Mark be the nicest he could be to James. At one point even offered to pay for his manicure! Maybe Ethan wanted a manicure paid for by Mark. Why did James get all of the attention?

Sure, Ethan didn't ACTUALLY want a manicure, nor did he need Mark to make sure he was okay on an obstacle course. But...he didn't have to be a dick to him. Why the hell did he even want this guy so badly anyways? 

At least he could take solace in the fact that for once he was better than Mark at something. 

That solace lasted all about ten minutes. Until Mark had to go and ruin the one thing he was most excited about. The race...the stupid fucking race.

"Ethan, you're garbage!" Mark yelled as the brunette struggled to get over the wall. Ethan gritted his teeth in annoyance and kicked his leg up. 

"I know," He yelled back between clenched teeth. But, Mark didn't stop the bit there.

"You're trash! What are you doing with your life?! You thought you could win?!" Mark yelled as Ethan finally managed to get over the wall. The brunette grunted as he tried to just focus on the obstacle. And not all the mean things the guy he was in love with yelled at him. 

"You think you're as good as Matt? Look at him! He's almost done," Mark declared as Ethan finally dropped off the wall. 

Ethan would've looked over at him and shot him a look if his eyes weren't tearing up and his body wasn't starting to slow down. Between the ache in his back and Mark's words, he was beginning to lose the initial excitement. And every camera had their focus right on him. He jumped over the first hurdle, Mark right next to him. Following him along and still talking. 

"Your time is horrible. Your time is disgusting," He stated as he jogged to keep up with Ethan. The brunette bitterly wondered why he had wanted Mark to stay by him in the first place. Oh yeah, because he wanted encouragement. Not whatever sick joke this was. Did Mark think this would make him push himself harder? 

" _You're disgusting_ ," Mark added as Ethan jumped over the taller hurdle. It bit into him as he tried to swing himself over. "I've never been more disgusted by someone in my life." 

Ethan faltered, grunting as he held onto the pole and tried to send his weight over just enough so he could dropdown. He honestly just wanted to punch Mark in the face, but also mainly just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. 

"Who do you think you are? Coming to _this_ course?" Mark snarled. It was just a bit. It was still a part of the bit. 

"This is terrible!" Ethan wheezed out as he moved to the next obstacle. 

"Yeah! You're terrible! So you belong where you are!" Mark responded immediately. Too quickly for Ethan's liking. He pushed Mark's words aside and jumped over the first hurdle. But, Mark's words followed him. 

"Oh yeah _one_ ," Mark mocked. "Three more to go. C'mon you piece of trash!" 

Why was Mark yelling all this? What the hell did Ethan do? He showed up on time...he did everything Mark asked him to do. What was up this guy's ass? Mark continued mocking him and Ethan kept pushing, but with every comment from Mark, he could feel his body moving slower. He didn't give a shit anymore. This video was fucking stupid. It was just Mark's chance to prove to him he wasn't even a good gymnast. This was all bullshit. 

Austin cut in by the time the brunette got to the bars. And Ethan wondered if he too realized how big of a dick Mark was being. At least someone was encouraging him to just focus on the course. He got a little more courage before James piped in from the sidelines. 

"Unus Annus. More like Unus Monthus because it looks like Mark needs a new channel mate," He mocked. Ethan felt his eye twitch as he dropped down, that had to be Mark's breaking point. Mark knew that was crossing the line, he was going to tell James to shove it up his ass. He had to stand up for Ethan now. 

"I'll be hoping open auditions for anyone who could beat your time," Mark laughed and Ethan soured, slowly jogging towards the rope now. 

Austin was there to talk him through it, encouraging words coming through once again and Ethan obeyed what he was saying. Focusing on his breathing and not on how much he wanted to punch Mark right in the nose. He was nearly to the top and couldn't figure out why the fuck he was still climbing. Why didn't he just drop down and walk off? If Mark wanted a new partner then fuck him he could go find one. 

"Ethan, you're ACTUALLY doing good and I DO believe in you," Mark cheered as Ethan kept climbing. The brunette rolled his eyes as he just focused on the burn of the rope. He tapped the metal before sliding down. He didn't even look at Mark, just followed Austin when he motioned for him to follow. Mark still annoyingly followed along. 

At least now he wasn't being a dick. Instead, he was kissing his ass. Which Ethan didn't know what was more annoying. He got to the end and finally just collapsed, putting his head against the dirt and panted. Some guy had the audacity to read off the times to them still. And Mark stood there listening to him like he didn't just follow Ethan and mock him while he lost miserably. 

And even after all that, they still had to do one more race. And Ethan took off, deciding he could at least leave Mark in the dust. But, that went to shit quickly since Mark still stayed back to baby James. Helping him over almost every obstacle. Ethan rolled his eyes and just ran through. Doing his best and taking advantage of the silence he was blessed with. He didn't need Mark to fucking hold his hand. If James needed him then whatever. 

By the end, Ethan was pretty sure James was rubbing it in his face. He cut Ethan off to stand next to Mark while they closed out the video. And made a show of it when Mark pulled him into a hug. Ethan just moved to the other side, keeping the look on his face as neutral as possible. But on the inside, he was absolutely fuming.

"Hey, Ethan!" James called as Ethan walked to his car. Chugging his bottle of water. The brunette glanced over at him before holding in the groan as he opened his car door. James didn't think anything of Ethan's lack of response and still came over. 

"That was fun, wasn't it?" James asked and Ethan hummed. Tossing his water bottle inside onto the passenger seat. 

"We should totally do a video together. You've got like...the prettiest eyes. You'd look amazing with some blue eyeshadow," James stated. 

"I don't really like blue," Ethan replied bitterly. 

"Okay! Gold then!" James said. "Gold, brown, and green. You'd knock the whole town out!" 

Ethan softened at that and laughed a little, shaking his head. 

"I'll let you know when I'm free. Okay?" He asked, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

"Of course! Or if you ever just want to hang out I'm cool with that. I could do your makeup still...no video. Maybe we could get some guy to buy you a nice drink," James joked as Ethan read over the message he got. 

-Hey, are you done filming?- Sean sent. 

-Yeah, why?- Ethan replied before looking up at James and nodding. 

"Sure, I kind of miss clubbing for some reason. Even though I absolutely hate clubs," He mentioned, feeling his phone vibrate again. He looked down and flushed when he saw the dick pic that Sean had sent. 

"I'll let you get to that," James giggled. "Have fun. It's good to know Mark's still single. Buh-bye!" 

Ethan looked up but James was already rushing off, waving to him with keys in his hands. Ethan soured and looked back at the message, chewing on his bottom lip. He told himself it was going to be the last time. That he wouldn't do that to Mark again. But, fuck Mark...if Mark wanted to use him as his punching bag. Ethan would do what he wanted. 

-Have fun driving to my place with that. I'll meet you there?- Ethan replied as he climbed into his car. Sean responded quickly. 

-No, come to Marks. He won't be home for another few hours anyways- Sean sent and Ethan groaned. Fucking in Mark's house seemed like pretty good revenge to him right now. 

He made up his mind and put his car into drive. Pulling out of the parking lot and passing by Mark as he did. The man waved to him but Ethan ignored him. He didn't have it in him to look over at him. 

Ethan sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He had effectively had all the anger fucked out of him by Sean. But, at the end of the day, he didn't feel much better. He was just now more sore and tired than anything. His body completely drained of everything it was worth. But, his mind didn't have the distraction of sex anymore. And it ran through reels of his own jealousy and anger. And how dearly he needed to stop sleeping with Sean. 

This wasn't good for either of them like Katherine had said. If either of them even had a chance with Mark, they lost it by sleeping with each other. Ethan groaned and rubbed his face, pushing himself to sit up and staring at the bathroom where Sean was showering. The man had tried to convince him to shower with him. But, Ethan couldn't bring it in him to move his body from his spot in the bed. He was very comfortable drowning himself in pity. 

It was probably best to drown in self-pity at home though. He let out another heavy sigh and grabbed his joggers off the floor and pulled them on. Standing up just as he heard the front door open downstairs. Ethan felt his blood run cold as he scrambled to grab his tanktop. Maybe Mark didn't notice his car out front? Who was he kidding...if he didn't notice it then he would notice his shoes at the front. Goddammit...he needed to get out of Sean's room. 

Ethan pulled his tanktop on and rushed to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallways as quickly as possible. Running straight into Mark as he did so. His entire body stiffened up as he looked up at Mark, he didn't know what to say. He was stunned by the confused look on the other man's face. 

"Eth? What are you doing...?" He asked, glancing behind Ethan and into Sean's room. 

"I...Mark...listen," Ethan scrambled, feeling ready to pass out. 

"Oh...oh," Mark hummed before sighing. "Dude, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you I had lunch with Evan afterward. I didn't expect you to uh...need me afterward."

"Huh?" Ethan asked, staring at him. 

"You came...to talk about what happened at the course. Right?" Mark asked, arching an eyebrow. The brunette stared at him before his brain caught up and he quickly nodded. 

"Yes...yeah. Uh, you weren't home but Sean was. But, he jumped into the shower so uh...I just waited in there..." Ethan replied, trailing off as he looked away. Mark soured and huffed before shutting Sean's door and motioning for Ethan to head downstairs. 

"He could shower anytime. Why does he choose to do it when you're here?" He asked as Ethan shuffled down the stairs. Trying to ignore the fact that he was still sticky from Sean's cum leaking down his thighs. 

"Listen, Eth. I'm sorry about earlier..." Mark quickly started once they got to the living room and Chica ran up to sniff at Ethan's legs. The brunette didn't make a move to pet her, scared to move too much. 

"It's...okay. Uh...I worked it out myself. We're all good. Okay?" Ethan said as he moved towards the door. He needed to get out of there. Talking to Mark while Sean's cum leaked out of his ass was all sorts of fucked up. 

"No, we're not all good. I crossed a line," Mark stated and followed the younger man. Ethan looked around nervously before awkwardly kneeling down to grab his shoes. 

"It's fine, Mark-" He was cut off by Mark grabbing his arm and pulling him up again. 

"No, no it's not fine," He snapped, gripping Ethan's shoulder's tightly now. Holding the man at arm's length. "I went too far just for a bit...and I know it hurt you. And after I gave you that whole talk about how I'd make sure Sean would stay in his lane...I'm a fucking idiot." 

Ethan stared at him with wide eyes, flushing darkly as he felt his heart skip a beat. Goddammit, don't be so unapologetically you right now, Mark. Ethan needed to not be so madly in love with him at the moment. But the strong tone in his voice and how genuine Mark was with his apologies made him soft. And all he wanted to do was let his tired and sore body fall into his strong arms. 

"I...appreciate that. You're okay, Mark. I know it was a bit. Yeah, it went too far. But, I'm glad you realize it and apologized," Ethan said softly, offering him a little smile. 

Mark watched him for a moment, a soft look in his eyes along with something else that Ethan couldn't quite put his finger on. Admiration? No...not quite that. The two stared at each other for a moment, Ethan getting lost in his dark endlessly brown orbs before he realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat and moved back a little bit out of Mark's grip and picked his shoes up. 

"Thank you, Mark," Ethan laughed softly. 

"You sure we're okay? I could make you some chicken and dumplings. As an apology," Mark offered.

"I...would love that," Ethan agreed immediately before he was reminded of the sticky mess that was currently coating his thighs. "But...I'm a sweaty and tired mess. I...need to get home." 

The disappointed look on Mark's face nearly broke Ethan's heart, but the older man just nodded. 

"I owe you one then. Maybe...when Sean's not here and it's just the two of us?" Mark suggested as Ethan pulled his shoes on. 

The brunette tried to keep his blush at a minimum, that sounded like a date...that sounded a lot like a date. But, it was most definitely Mark just being obliviously friendly and charming. 

"Deal, I want a coupon form as well next time I see you," Ethan stated as he straightened out again. Mark grinned and nodded, sticking his hand out for Ethan to take. The brunette smiled and took it, shaking his hand firmly, trying to ignore how calloused and warm Mark's hands were. 

"You heading out?" Sean asked from the stairs, intervening in their moment. Ethan quickly dropped Mark's hand and looked up at Sean, flushing when he noticed the man was only wearing pants. His toned upper half exposed and still glistening from the shower. 

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for keeping me company until Mark got here," Ethan hummed with an awkward smile. The catlike grin on Sean's face made him blush even darker. 

"Anytime you need me to keep you company I will. Don't worry," He replied, winking at Ethan. 

"Where's your shirt dude?" Mark cut in, sounding a little annoyed. 

"In the dryer," Sean replied with a shrug. Ethan arched an eyebrow at Mark, since when did he have such a problem with people shirtless in his house? He couldn't even remember how many times he walked around without a shirt on and Mark never said a word. 

"Mh, why don't you go get it? I can handle saying bye to Ethan," Mark stated and Sean got a sour look on his face. 

The brunette watched the two in confusion as Sean moved down the stairs and disappeared once again. Mark still seemed a little ticked off when he turned back to Ethan but warmed up when they met eyes. 

"I'll work on that coupon tonight, okay?" He asked and Ethan arched an eyebrow at him.

"Mkay, grumpy. Try not to kill Sean while I'm gone," He teased and Mark huffed. 

"No promises," The older man responded and Ethan giggled as he rolled his eyes. Waving goodbye to Mark before he quickly headed to his car. 

He collapsed into his seat with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart. That was until he felt more cum trickle out of his abused hole. He frowned and sighed, rubbing his face. Sean left Friday...he just needed to avoid him until then and just tell him they weren't able to ever do that again. He couldn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG a smutless chapter???   
> I didn't believe I had it in me anymore.   
> We're coming to an end here soon. Last chapter coming out tomorrow! Or maybe tonight if I still have the motivation in me. I hope you're all enjoying it!


End file.
